Katriel
by Sabriel Ryelle
Summary: This is set about 500 years or so before the beginning of the series. It follows the lives of many people in the old kingdom. Please read and review. I'd appreciate it so much.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:Garth Nix is the owner of the ideas behind the old kingdom, the blood lines and the magic used here. He is also the creator of the bells. I do not even claim the names of characters as my own, because if you look them up you will find that they already exist. A couple of the names are my own, and I will include the details of these in a future chapter.

Introduction.

She swiftly made her way through the snow, head bowed against the wind and the flakes that were being thrown against her face. Picking her way carefully along an almost concealed path she eventually found herself at the bottom of the steps. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, she was almost home. The child in her arms whimpered softly.

"hush," she whispered, pulling it closer to her chest.

Making her way up the steps at an almost run she flashed glances behind her. She couldn't feel anyone following her, but it was better to look and be sure especially if the child kept crying.

She was tired when she staggered through the gate, water soaking her clothes until they were saturated, making it virtually impossible to move. She managed to push the door of the house open and fall inside, kicking the door shut behind her. Sleep was welcome after the days she had travelled with very little rest. She could deal with matters in the morning. Before it took her completely she pulled the baby against her, whispering the name of the child against its soft cheek.

She slept where she lay, curled up on one side, her back resting against the wall. She thought she felt something nudge her in the night. Presuming it was the child she closed her eyes once more, determined not to wake again. A pink tongue slid towards the child's face in the darkness, gently touching the charter mark on her forehead. Satisfied, the one who had nearly awoke the woman crept quietly away into the depths of the house.


	2. Belisaere

Disclaimer: I still don't own the old kingdom as much as I might like to. All of it, including blood lines, magic and bells belongs to Garth Nix.

Belisaere

The journey had taken longer than she would have liked. She had been leaning against the side of the ship for what seemed like hours and was quickly becoming impatient. Eventually the city was in sight. Relieved she picked up her bags and prepared to leave for land. Before she did so she checked that the bundel under her cloak was secure. She noticed that many of the royal guards recognised her, bowing as she passed or inclining their heads towards her but she merely shrugged. There was no time for meaningless chatter today. Making her way briskly through the city she kept her head down. The fewer people acknowledging her the better.

Nobody questioned her as she strode through the palace. She supposed most of the guards knew who she was, or thought she was meant to be there by the purposeful way she walked. She was clearly full of self confidence and nobody would willingly challenge her. Her dark hair swished about her face as she came to an abrupt halt, rapping smartly on the door before her.

"Enter," a strong voice commanded from within.

Opening the door she hurriedly stepped through, closing it behind her. Without speaking she handed a large bundle to the woman before her. She was about to turn and leave when the woman spoke, stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you quite sure Sabelle? And I don't mean just doing what you're told, is this really what you want."

The woman turned round. The expression on her face was evidence of the annoyance she hadn't bothered to disguise.

"You know that I would not have done this just because I was "told". I do not care what the Clayr have seen, at least, I would not let what they have seen govern my better judgement. You know I had planned this for a long time. I shall not be controlled by the words of another. I never have and I make it my life's task never to withdraw my own views because I am told to do so. I give you this as a gift, though a strange one it may be. Yes, it is for my own personal gain as much as it is for yours. You know that very well and I hope that you will not forget it is so. I ask you to respect the promise you made to me five years ago. I trust that it has not escaped your memory already?"

"No, it has not. I do not think of that promise with a light heart. Indeed I doubt I ever will."

"Good. Now, I must go, I have business to attend to."

"I expected it would be so," the other woman sighed. Sinking into a chair she ran a hand through her hair. "You know you are welcome here at any time cousin. No matter what happens. I feel that you will need to return. It is your duty. You can't hide from your chosen path Sabelle and you know it."

Sabelle bowed her head slightly then rushed out of the room without a goodbye. When she was alone in the corridor she calmed herself before making her way through the palace once more. It would do no good if someone noticed her looking flushed or upset. No one must suspect what had just happened. Nobody, other than the woman in the room and herself must know. At least not for a while. Time would tell how much would be revealed. She knew one day the kingdom would know. Maybe they wouldn't know the whole truth, she doubted anyone including herself would ever know that, but they might suspect. People would talk at least. She felt a small stab of guilt deep inside her. She knew that what she was doing wasn't fair but she hadn't been given any choice in the matter. Repeating this to herself she opened an outside door, slipping silently into the cool air of the city.

She jogged through deserted back streets. She was sure that the guards who had seen her enter the city would probably not remember. If nobody saw her leave it was for the best. Her feet took her along a path she knew well. She had walked these streets many times when she was younger on her regular visits to the city with her father. Remembering him made the corners of her lips turn up into a slight smile. She knew that he would not have condemned her for her actions today. This thought gave her courage.

Fingering the sword at her side and the bells across her chest she turned her face skywards. It was going to snow again. She ducked into a clump of trees, forcing her way through the branches and roots. At least they would give her some protection from the snow. Drawing her cloak tighter around her she silently prayed that she would return.

A/N: Interesting turn of events. I wonder what will happen next, actualy I don't because I know. Please review with any guesses you may have. I appreciate any feedback I can get. I hope you're enjoying this!


	3. An unforeseen future

Disclaimer: Once again I must remind you all that I do not own the old kingdom or any of its contents.

Mailin was sure the vision had come too late.

She had warned the Abhorsen to be careful. Had she not told her two weeks ago to try and stay as conspicuous as possible? These were dangerous times and this particular Abhorsen did not seem to be taking the matter very seriously. Mailin knew that Sabelle was perfectly sure that she would meet no danger-no danger that she couldn't handle at least. The wise Clayr had not doubted her. She had seen nothing dark in Sabelle's immediate future, but this gave her no reason to make decisions that the watch agreed were potentially threatening to the whole kingdom.

"Take her somewhere safe. Somewhere where nobody will think to look for her. A little village with an ordinary family. Make sure they're charter Mage's that way she won't stand out."

Mailin had seen the family. Their house was nestled in a quiet village near Belisaere. Both husband and wife had been trying unsuccessfully for a child for years and although they feared the woman who turned up at their door they could not help welcoming the girl in her arms. Sabelle's decision must have been abrupt. Nearly all the futures the Clayr had seen focused on the girl in that village. Mailin had been almost certain that it would be so.

Sabelle had said that she would arrive in Belisaere at mid winter. Today was mid winter. By this time the child would have been handed over and the Abhorsen could be anywhere in the country. Mailin knew the Clayr could find her, it wouldn't be that hard. They were always watching over the Abhorsen and the royal family as well as their own sisters and daughters. But Sabelle moved fast. The only time the Clayr had managed to meet her was at her house or on her sporadic appearances at the glacier.

Mailin sighed. There was nothing that could be done about the child now. She could not be removed from Belisaere, that was out of the question. The nine day watch would just have to make sure they kept a close eye on her. Mailin cursed under her breath. She shouldn't have trusted Sabelle so completely. She also knew that she should not have relied so heavily upon her sight. The Clayr saw all kinds of futures, most of which would never come to be. The child's had seemed so strong, so reliable. Mailin knew that was no excuse. Her family would often see important details at the last minute. Why had they neglected to remember that. She blamed herself, as the voice of the Nine Day Watch it was her duty to take responsibility over reporting the families visions to the appropriate people. There was nothing she could do now, she had power enough to help shape the future but their was certainly nothing she could do about the past.

Mailin opened one of the many doors leading to the great library. She felt a sense of relief entering it, she had worked there for many years and it made her feel at home. Books were her passion. She was very busy lately, delivering messages all over the kingdom, so she took every opportunity she had to read gratefully. Taking a book she had not yet read from the shelves she settled herself at a table. After reading only three pages she snapped the book shut. There was no use trying to read. Her mind was too full, too worried.

"Ammalis?" she whispered softly, her hand resting softly on the shoulder of a young girl working at one of the tables. Looking up and recognising who had called her Ammalis rose from her chair. The two women walked from the library and headed for their rooms. Ammalis could sense that her sister was nervous.

Mailin was fourteen years Ammalis' senior. The first born of eight Mailin was respected by her sisters and the children they had themselves brought into the family. They admired her for having been the voice of the watch for so long. It was not only her immediate family who trusted her. The whole Clayr put all their belief in Mailin. She was not so sure now that this had been such a sensible idea.

The women sat close together, leaning against one another's shoulders. Ammalis looked up into her sisters troubled face and frowned.

"I did not see you suffering such a burden. Why is this so?"

"I did not see it myself until this morning sister. You know how the vision changed. How wrong we were to presume that Sabelle would do what we had asked. How she would trust our visions."

Her sister nodded thoughtfully. "She did trust them, in a way. She didn't keep the child. You can console yourself with that knowledge at least. You told her to send it away, and although she did not do as you asked, she did not fulfil your request in its entirety, she did not turn against your will completely. You know the danger. That danger is not completely gone but it never would have been. Even sending the child to the family we saw wouldn't have completely reduced the danger. I agree, more than it is now, but there is nothing we can do. Do not blame yourself."

Showing her agreement with a short nod Mailin relaxed. "Have you seen what the child is to be called?"

Her sister shook her head. "I suppose we shall see that soon. It must have a name, and if not it will do so within the night I would imagine."

"So you do not think Sabelle named her?"

"Maybe," Ammalis murmured. "I do not know. If truth be told I have barely seen anything of the child all day. It is her mother. I think her mother will pay us a visit, perhaps within the next few months. I do not know, the future is unclear."

The sisters fell into silence. They knew that their involvement with the child was only as a guide, to impart knowledge and wisdom of the future. They both felt a sense of unease, as if the part they were yet to play was much greater.

Her name was Katriel. All the Clayr who had gained the sight saw the queen that night, head bowed over the baby, the name of the girl leaving her lips. They did not know that it was not of her choosing, that Sabelle had chosen it many years before the child had even been born.


End file.
